disenchantmentfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HighComs/Speculations on Season 2 and Beyond
__TOC__ What has been... There is much uncertainty about the direction of show, but the few available leads that obviously need addressing and form the basis of the next season are that: *Bean, Luci and Elfo are all in different places (islands) at the end of season 1: **Bean is on her way to Maru with her mother to discover her 'destiny'. **Luci is in a bottle with Big Jo (the mage who wants the pendant) on the mainland. **Elfo is dead and washes up on what looks like mermaid island. *It is unclear who survived the fall of Dreamland, but we know that: **Zog is not petrified, nor Derek, so we can assume that he is likely to lead the quest to find Oona ***Maybe Zog can secure Dankmire to help in the quest to rescue Bean? **With enough elves blood, key people can be restored if necessary. ***He could unfreeze Sorcerio and Odval and perhaps the Knights to lead the quest. *As Bean is (arguably) the main character, it is conceivable that the next season is ALL about rescuing her, but it could easily be the other way around: Bean SAVING everyone else from the DARKNESS. **After all, Luci's job was to turn Bean to the darkness - as alluded to by the Enchantress / Cloyd - and she might not enjoy it. *We know that at the very least mermaids will make an appearance, along with Elfo, but other species may appear that have or haven't been mentioned - such as the mice. What could be... So based on what we know, we can make loose speculations based on the underlying idea that all the main characters undergo their own trials and take on heroic quests of their own. *Elfo will be probably brought back to life (Jon Snow/Jesus/chosen one) and want to find Bean (because he loves her) and Luci (because he needs his help). But Luci is in captivity and needs rescuing also. So Elfo might go and try and rescue Luci, or team up with team Zog, so they can both go and rescue Bean (Elfo is pretty useless on his own, not "genre savvy", so needs all the help he can get). At some point Elfo may return to Elfwood to find out who his mother is, (and maybe to get more blood for Zog or to trade with Big Jo for Luci?) or he will meet her on his quest to find Bean (maybe she is a mermaid). Fundamentally, all characters need further development, especially Zog's character - he is far from heroic at the moment. *Bean will likely spend time with her mother and the Maruvians figuring out her destiny. At this point it is too early to know a) what her destiny is and b) how she will respond to it. It could involve ruling all the kingdoms Daenerys (GOT) style, which she either accepts/likes, as it gives her power and her life meaning - or destroying them, which she rejects/hates. She may go with it, or turn against it, and all of Maru. (She will unlikely be indifferent - that would be lame). Her magical powers will likely activate, and upon becoming very powerful, she has a heroic choice: restore Dreamland and crush Maru, or vice versa. After all - a dark battle of 10,000 years is supposed to be involved.... Her allegiances of divided, so it could go either way. ** At any rate, Bean's character isn't settled enough to predict with any great accuracy, so we can only speculate about the range of possibilities. It is important to not get attached too much to any of them. Personally, I think it would be fun if they aged them all a bit each season by 10 -20 years, so as to really make things interesting. Again, a 10,000 year historical conflict is at stake. But this is a preference, not a prediction. *Overall, I am hoping it will be A LOT funnier, as it is clearly setting itself up to be quite dramatic. A lot of the humour doesn't work on repeat viewings, imo, but the tropes and character arcs are interesting and complex (if flawed at this point). Above all, my attitude is "wait and see": there are many paths it could go down and it could go either way. The writers could do a great job tying it all together, or they could wreck it. Therein lies a lot of the jeopardy - and excitement. Will it be worthy of being heralded as 'great' in years to come or merely 'meh'? We will see. HC Category:Blog posts Category:Speculations